wrong time for this
by deadXrose'sXwinter
Summary: billy black fouond and adopted a young girl named kagome. he took her in after the death of his long lost brother and sister in law. when she meets embry flames arise . bella cant accept that jacob would take her into his pack. who will embry chose when it comes down to kagome leaving.. rated m for use of vulgar words.
1. Chapter 1

**Rose: okay so this story is a partner project between me and…**

**Demon flower : me! Haha anyway we weren't really going to do this but hey way not! So lets get this story going lets go rose!**

**Both ; we don't own twilight and or inuyasha**

** Chapter 1**

billy

It was cold the ground frozen. And in my lap sat a small girl age. She was badly injured her family killed by those damn leeches. I was told she was my niece and that now that her familys gone we were all that she had left.

Her name was kagome. A nice young girl about 16. Long black hair. Bright blue eyes and a killer smile that would easily put you at ease. But now none of that exists. Her eyes were devoid of any and all emotion that could have even tried to attach to her. She looked at me and stood quietly. I had jake push me to the house she followed behind. The only sound she made was the sound of her feet hitting the ground. Jake was talking about his school and what they were currently doing in his class time. She paid him no mind the only thing she cared about was the forest around the rez.

There was no dobt that she could feel them. The cullens. The only coven that didn't hunt humans.

" why do they live so close to the tribe?"

" there is a treaty between us. They wont bother you kagome now come along." I told her.

She nodded and continued to follow us. Her eyes never leaving the trees. I could tell she was going to change soon. Maybe not this year but maybe in the next one.

She settled in the room just fine. It was small but I highly doubt she cared.

X later that nightX

The sound of the door opening in the middle of the night had me and jake both up. Kagome still asleep. The smell of a leech came from her room. As jake opened her door there stood a long dark figure and as quickly as we saw it, it was gone. Kagome still lay asleep till the smell finally woke her up.

"one was in here?! " she seethed. " I thought you said they wouldn't bother me?"

There was an unmistakable fear in her voice. She didn't want her parents fate and who would. It amazed me she was still even able to sleep soundly.

" just go back to sleep. In the morning we will fix the locks." I told her .

X the next morning X

Kagome pov change

The light shown through my window and into my eyes. Today I would start school in forks. I didn't really want to go to a rez school so I asked to go to forks. I would drive myself and drive home. Getting dressed I began the drive to my new school.

Pulling into the lot I parked my bike in a empty lot. Pulling off the helmet I walked in to the school. People gave me odd looks and I just glared straight ahead and entered the office. As I stepped in I was assaulted by the smell of vampiers. And low and behold a whole fucking clan decides to look my way as I leave the office.

" whats a wolf doing here!" one said.

She was blonde and look to act very high and mighty. He mate wrapped a arm around her and held her back.

I stepped closer and they hissed. I held up my hands and offered one out.

" im kagome higurashi. I do not wish to fight in my time her."

They seemed a little shocked at my statement. One steped forward.

" Edward Cullen. These are my siblings Rosalie and jasper hale, Alice and Emmett Cullen."

I nodded and took my leave. My time here was going to be very interesting.

I found I had two classes with Edward and three with Emmett.

We all had the same lunch hour much to our displeasure. They let me sit with them and their little human pet Isabella swan. She didn't seem to like me but I stayed there none the less.

Yes this was going to be very interesting.

**Rose: okay so I know that this chapter is very short but the next one we will make longer.**

**Demon: I want to thank you for reading and next chapter we will final get kagome to meet seth! Yay.**

**Both: please leave us a review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Rose: okay welcome to another chapter of wrong time for this.**

**Bella: I don't see why I'm made the bitch. **

**Demon: because no one likes a vampire whore! Dumb bitch.**

**Rose: any way before demon kills her time for the disclaimer. We take no claim to this only the plot. All characters belong to their respected owners.**

**(Demon hits Bella with a club.)**

**Demon: stay down bitch**

**Rose: on with the story.**

**Chapter two kagome.**

It was the weekend. Finally. Jacob invited me to go to the la push beach with them today. Fun. I dressed in a black pair of cut up skinny jeans and a white V-neck. I pulled my hair into a low pony tail and pulled on my knee high converse.

Jake also invited quil and embry. Two of the oddest boys I have ever met. But then again they know Jake. As I began my trek to my bike I felt a odd presence behind me. I turned to see a boy probably about 14 maybe 15.

"Can I help you?"

"Uhh. Yeah my name is Seth."

This boy was getting on my nerves. I gave a frustrated sigh.

"Kagome higurashi. Now what do you want?"

He smiled and turn away. I growled. That boy I would have to make sure to rip him a new ass next time I saw him. Damn these boys.

I finally made it to the beach with no other disturbances.

The only problem was I could smell Bella. And damn you could smell the leech stench from half a mile away. As I pulled up Bella gave me a frown. I smiled a nd blew her a kiss causing her to get very angry. Jacob came up and sat on my bike completely dissing Bella.

"So how do you two know each other?"

It was my turn to smile at Bella.

"We live together." I told her.

She then seemed to look very pissed off. She asked Jacob if he would go on a walk and they both disappeared.

Lauren a girl that sat with Tyler came up to me then.

"Don't like her either?"

I just laughed lightly she smiled. Jessica looked at us.

" you know. Kagome you could sit with us at lunch Monday if you want. I mean you looked uncomfortable with the Cullen's and their pet- I mean Bella."

Lauren thought that would be a good Idea too. I nodded and sat in the van with Angela. I picked up a twizler and began to slowly nibble on it. After everybody was zipped up we began to head down to the water. As they left I began to strip and reveled my black bikini. It had ruffles on the top and a ruffled waist band on the bottoms.

As I came down with a towel in hand they looked at me like I was nuts but I dived into the water off a high rock. The water feeling like a rush and its icy water pulsed around my body.

The sound of cheers came from quil and embry.

" he kagome next time we go cliff diving we are bringing you!" quil shouted.

I swam back to shore and grabed my towel and sat down. Lauren was next to me and trying to get me to share the towel with her so I did. We sat there as the boys tried to get a fire started. We sat around the now blazing fire. Once Tyler got of the water Lauren went and sat with him. I let her take the towel. Now regretting that decision I shivered. Embry dropped down beside me and quil on my other side. Bella looked pissed again and moved to be more next to Jake. We all knew why. Little attention whore. I yawned and stood embry walked with me to the van .

" alright that's every thing guess I will see you later."it was then that I looked into his eyes.

**Embry pov change**

I knew then I had found her. And It was odd. The feeling of knowing I had found her. The one I wanted to spend the rest of my life with. But as she looked away blushing the feeling was still there. And I highly doubted that I would ever leave. She thanked me and drove around the bend near the rez. As I walked back I got a sudden cold chill run up my spine.

Brushing it off I sat back down next to quil and told him about what happened. He and Jacob both began laughing.

" never thought it would happen dude."

I must have looked confused. Because Jacob finally told me that I had imprinted.

**Billy pov change.**

Jacob was the first one home which kind of surprised me. Kagome was usually the first home on time. The phone began to sound off and Jacob reached for it.

"hello?" a short pause and he handed the phone to me.

" Billy? Listen kagome is in the hospital. She was in an accident on her way home." I gave the phone to jacob to hang up and he wheeled me to the car I told him to go to the hospital.

Entering the hospital we saw Charlie. He had a solemn expression. We entered the room and saw doctor Cullen and Edward sitting in the room.

"why is he here? " I asked looking at the boy.

" hes my son he had a personal matter that can wait. This girl is more important."

The doc told us that she had a few fratures and a broken rib. But no head trauma thanks to a helmet. We would be able to take her home tomorrow. We went home that night to sleep the stench of the vampire made us both sick. The news that kagome was hospitalized reached the ears of the pack very fast. Embry just having changed last year was the first over here.

" is she okay?!" was his hurried question.

" shes fine . it's a few fracture and a broken rib. Shes probably already healed and wanting to come home now any way."

" when did she change ?" embry asked confused.

" a few months before she came here. " I told the both of them.

The two looked confused.

FLASHBACK

_Kagome had come home late and was currently soaking wet._

"_why were you outside? Its raining." _

_She looked a little shocked. _

" _I… I was going for ..a walk? " she made it sound more like a questing._

_I could tell she was lieing._

" _you've changed haven't you?" I asked._

_She looked down and nodded. I told her to sit and told her why she did change and how Jacob had changed as well. She seemed a little relieved that it wasn't just her._

' _I should have told you sooner. I didn't think you would believe me."_

_I nodded and sent her off to her room._

END FLASH BACK

As we sat waiting for her to be signed out embry was unable to be still. Jacob told me that embry and kagome had imprinted .

Doctor Cullen came out with kagome behind him her face a mixture of pain and distaste_._ Embry took this as his chance to help walk her to the car and get her settled. Kagome blushing all the while.

" so how did you crash?" jake asked.

" it was so weird. I was wide awake on the way home when I became very tired and moody. Then a shadowy figure appear out of nowhere I swerved to miss him and I hit a tree. While I was still able to see It was gone." She yawned and shifted to get comfortable.

My thoughts went to who could have been on the road and gone in the blink of an eye.

**Somewhere else**

" you fool you were supposed to kill the girl not just barely harm her!" said a very angry male voice.

" I will do better next time I swear it!" said a calm voice with a strong Russian accent.

" see that you do we cant have any lose ends from that family."

**Rose : ok so pairing has changed its now a kagome embry pairing seth will come into play a little more next time than just pissing off kagome.**

**Demon please read and review next chapter there will be a little fighting and a whole lot more cussing! yay! **

**Bella: again I am made out to be an attention whore why do you hate me.**

**(both rose and demon grab baseball bats.)**

**Both : looks to be a thunderstorm coming. Ready to play bella?**

**Demon: until next time !**


End file.
